Motor vehicles, such as automobiles, may include airbags designed to inflate and be impacted by occupants during an impact of the vehicle with a stationary or moving object. For example, airbags may deploy from a steering wheel toward a driver and from an instrument panel toward a passenger. The driver may impact the airbag from the steering wheel, and the passenger may impact the airbag from the instrument panel. The airbags may include vents that actively or passively regulate an internal pressure of the airbag.